Particular embodiments generally relate to computing and more specifically to resource cache management.
The use of cache allows applications to retrieve data in a quicker fashion than retrieving data from a database. Typically, an application would determine where and how to obtain the data from the cache. That is, the application determines where the data is stored, such as in cache or a database, and requests the data from the cache or database. The cache does not participate in this decision and leaves it up to the application to determine where to retrieve the data.